Moltres (Pokémon)
|} Moltres (Japanese: ファイヤー Fire) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the three Legendary birds of Kanto. Biology Moltres is a large, avian Pokémon with golden plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of reddish-orange and yellow flames. Additionally, its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. It has a long, thin neck, a pointed, brown beak, and small, triangular eyes. Its thin, brown legs have feet that have three forward facing toes and one backward facing toe. It has short talons. Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano, this Pokémon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands. Moltres is . In the past, was its signature move. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Moltres physically debuted in The Power of One. Lawrence III wanted to capture the three Legendary birds, as well as their master , for his own personal collection. Other Moltres debuted in All Fired Up, though it was fully engulfed in flames. In the episode, it defeated when they attempted to steal the Moltres Flame during the opening ceremony of the Indigo Plateau Conference. It reappeared in flashbacks in Round One - Begin! and Friends to the End. A Moltres appeared in The Search for the Legend, where Butch and Cassidy attempted to capture it, but were unsuccessful. A Moltres appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . It hit and burnt with a attack before flying off. A Moltres appeared in A Legendary Photo Op!. It was first seen resting in the crater of Mt. Molteau. and joined , who was looking to photograph the Legendary bird. However, after being attacked by Team Rocket, Moltres assumed Ash and the others were allied with the trio, and attacked them. After watching the recklessly selfless actions of the newly evolved and its Trainer, however, Moltres realized that Ash's group was not with Team Rocket and left them in peace. Minor appearances A robotic Moltres was shown chasing Jessie, James, and in Island of the Giant Pokémon. A Moltres appeared in a fantasy in the Fortune Teller book in The Fortune Hunters. A Moltres appeared in 's fantasy in An EGG-sighting Adventure!. A Moltres made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Moltres made a brief cameo in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where it was seen flying across the sky. A Moltres made cameo appearances in the opening sequences of Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Moltres appeared in An Electrifying Rage! in a fantasy. A Moltres appeared in I Choose You!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins ]] a Moltres in in File 4: Charizard. In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Moltres appears in the of The Power of One by Tanigami Toshio. In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Moltres was mentioned in Welcome to the Big Leagues where its flames represent the Indigo League. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Moltres first appeared in Holy Moltres where it pursued and battled Blaine and , it was also revealed that Team Rocket had captured it Indigo Plateau where Sabrina had obtained Moltres for Team Rocket during the Kanto saga, but it is not seen in battle. It is later combined with and to form a singular Legendary bird, but they separate once Sabrina is defeated and go back to the wild. later catches Moltres on Mt. Ember during her training journey to overcome her fear of birds. She used it and its fellow Legendary birds in the fight against Karen and Will, who were commanding the Masked Man's and . She has not used any of them since, meaning they have probably been deposited in the box or released. ]] In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga A Moltres appeared in Get Moltres? where it was a in . In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga Moltres appeared in Goodbye to a Peaceful Village, where it attacked Ginji and because it believed that Ginji was destined to destroy the world. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Moltres first appeared in The Legendary Moltres Appears!! where it was inside and fought a . Another Moltres appeared in Get Lugia! where , and fought it to get the orb in order to summon . In the Pokémon Zensho manga A silhouette of Moltres appeared in Saffron City. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Moltres makes a cameo appearance in the Saffron City stage. Very rarely, it will fly by in the background. Super Smash Bros. Melee/Brawl/3DS/Wii U When released from a Poké Ball, Moltres will remain where it is released, flapping its wings. It will then use in Melee or in Brawl to leave the arena. Any opponent that touches it will receive a sizable amount of damage. Moltres is the only Legendary bird to return in Brawl. Trophy information Melee As tradition has it, the onset of spring heralds the return of this legendary Pokémon from its southern home. Its bright orange color and fiery aspect lends to its overwhelming appearance. , the strongest of flying moves, is a perfect fit for this burning phenom, but it obviously also excels at powerful moves. Brawl "A Flame Pokémon. It's one of the legendary bird Pokémon. When Moltres appears in a town, it is said that spring will come earlier there than in other towns. If Moltres is injured, it apparently returns to a volcano to heal its wings with magma. Moltres spreads its wide, flame-covered wings and attacks opponents with the exciting and highly damaging ." 3DS/Wii U NA: This Fire/Flying-type Pokémon is one of three Legendary birds in the Kanto region. It will use Fly when called into a Smash Bros. battle, flapping its orange wings and sending fire out around it. Getting hit hurts and could launch you so far, you'd make Moltres jealous. That isn't a good thing... PAL: Moltres is one of the three Legendary Bird Pokémon of the Kanto region, along with Articuno and Zapdos. When spreading its huge wings and taking flight, it can make the flames all over its body burn even brighter. If you get hit by those flames during its Fly attack, you might go flying even further than Moltres! '' Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Moltres returns as a Pokémon summoned from the , retaining its behavior from past games. It also appears as a alongside and . Game data NPC appearances * : Moltres resides on top of Mt. Blaze and challenges the player and partner when they trespass. After Moltres is defeated, it is convinced by the player's partner to allow them to pass through. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} (Only one)}} (Only one)}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} Sinnoh (Only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} (Only one) (if the chose )}} |} |} ) (Only one)}} (Only one) Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and }} |} |} In side games |area=Volcano}} |area=Indigo Plateau}} |} |} |} |} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} )}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode S)}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island}} |} |} |area=Lava: World Axle - B1F (post-ending)}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort! (Reward), Verdant Plaza: Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Expert Stage: Stage EX6 Event: ''Moltres Appears}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (Special Boss)}} |area=Red Point}} |area=Area 28: Stage 13}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Moltres|English|United States|50 |November 30 to December 20, 2001; February 15 to 21, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Shiny Moltres}} |Journey Across America Moltres|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Moltres}} |Party of the Decade Moltres|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Moltres}} |Pokémon Scrap Moltres|Japanese region|Online|70|March 1 to August 31, 2016|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Moltres}} |Aldora Moltres|PAL region|Online|70|March 11 to September 30, 2016|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Moltres}} |Movie Moltres|Korean region|Online|70|May 2 to July 31, 2016|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Moltres}} |Aldora Moltres|American region|Online|70|May 3 to August 31, 2016|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Moltres}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Moltres shares its with , , , and . They are all known as the Flame Pokémon. Origin Moltres may be based on legends of s such as the , the , or the . It may also be based on the Japanese mythical bird known as 朱雀 , guardian of the South, which is not a true phoenix. It may also be based on a , because of their similarities in shape. Name origin Moltres is a combination of molten and tres ( for three, indicating that it is the third in the trio of Kanto Legendary birds). It may also derive from . Fire is literally fire. In other languages and |the Egyptian sun god}} |es=Moltres|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Lavados|demeaning=From Lava |it=Moltres|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=파이어 Faier|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_yue=火鳥 Fóníuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Fire bird" |zh_cmn=火焰鳥 / 火焰鸟 Huǒyànniǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Flaming bird" |hi=मोलट्रेस Moltres|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Молтрес Moltres|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Moltres (M02) * Moltres (Adventures) * Legendary birds External links * |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Kanto Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium Category:Sinnoh Legendary Pokémon Category:Orre Legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Lavados es:Moltres fr:Sulfura it:Moltres ja:ファイヤー zh:火焰鸟